DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): Rapid advances in genetics are providing scientists with unprecedented knowledge of how the human body functions. These advances are also raising complicated ethical, legal and social issues regarding the use of genetic information. In this project the Principal Investigator proposes to develop educational multimedia programs for high school science students that will supplement current educational resources regarding genetics and the Human Genome Project. The project involves the following elements: (1) Creation of innovative, interactive educational modules designed to convey scientific concepts and ethical dilemmas in genetics. These modules will be made available through a CD-ROM/Internet hybrid product in which timely information and bandwidth appropriate content is delivered via the Internet and high bandwidth content (video, animation) will be distributed via CD-ROM. (2) Initiation of an Internet web site for online distribution of the interactive prototypes to test sites. This web site will also function as an important resource for the evaluation process. (3) Evaluation of the modules at several points in the formative stages of the project. Information gained from this evaluation will be used to fine-tune the design of the prototype modules and maximize the ability of the modules to convey genetic concepts. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available.